Shikamaru & Temari
by karma3985
Summary: Serías capaz de hacer un viaje de tres días para ver al amor de tu vida?


**Shikamaru & temari**

 **Suna**

***El avión arribó cerca de las 6: 00 pm.

\- Mendokusai! Ya era hora de llegar a Suna… este viaje es demasiado problemático hasta tengo pereza de mi propia pereza, todo lo que hago por esa maldita mujer y después se llena la boca diciendo que soy un vago.

*** En la salida de pasajeros se encontraba ella, la mujer que hace dos años le robó el corazón, aquella rubia, que en aquel entonces solía arreglar su pelo con cuatro cómicas coletas, ojos como el mar, mandona y vociferante.

\- Soy o te parezco, vago?

\- Mendokusai, mujer que son esas formas de recibir a tu novio, que tal un - Hola mi amor te he extrañado; ya decía yo cuando te conocí que tenías la sutileza de una motosierra.

\- Ja! Ya vas a empezar a llorar, bebé llorón…

\- Por una vez en tu vida mujer compórtate como una dama…

\- Cállate de una maldita vez Nara y bésame!

*** La extraña pareja se fue acercando el uno al otro entre risas para estrujarse en un abrazo de añoranza por el tiempo distante luego se dieron un beso de aquellos que cortan la respiración.

\- Por cierto vago, te he extrañado

\- Ya sabía yo que no podías vivir sin mí…

\- Pero que creído me resultaste!

\- Creído? No mi amor ni de cerca solo soy realista.

\- Ja! Ya quisieras…

\- Temari

\- Qué?

\- También te extrañé y no sabes cuánto.

\- Cierra la boca Nara, agarra tu maleta y larguémonos de aquí (dijo Temari sonrojada).

*** Después de tan peculiar recibimiento Shikamaru subió sus maletas en el maletero del auto de Temari, lo cerró y procedió a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella tomaba el volante para manejar hacia su apartamento; ya en dicho lugar Shikamaru llevó sus maletas a la habitación y procedió a tomar una ducha por otro lado Temari se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena cuya especialidad sería la caballa, el plato preferido del Nara.

\- Mendokusai! Cada vez me siento más cómodo al lado de la problemática, la distancia en vez de alejarme me motiva a recordarla y contar los días hasta tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos… Maldición! Estoy hasta el tuétano de esa mujer si se llegara a enterar que estoy en estas cabalidades no me libraría de su eterna burla. (Conversaba consigo mismo mientras se bañaba)

*** Una vez fuera de la ducha, Shikamaru se dejó su cabello suelto para que se secara al natural y únicamente se vistió con una toalla ya que su ropa limpia estaba en sus valijas y le daba pereza empezar a buscarla; así que decidió bajar a la cocina, su excitante sorpresa fue toparse con el hermoso culo de su novia asomándose por la puerta del refrigerador ya que ella se encontraba agachada buscando algún comestible dentro de él. Ella también se había cambiado su ropa por algo más cómodo: una camiseta que Shikamaru había dejado olvidada en una de sus tantas visitas y su braga.

Shikamaru se acercó a Temari sigilosamente, tomándola de la cintura por lo que ella al sentir sus manos dio un grito y un respingo.

\- Vago baka, casi me matas del susto!

\- Casi me matas tú a mi problemática, no hago más que entrar a la cocina y me topo semejante imagen de tu delicioso trasero casi me corro de la impresión.

*** Temari se dio vuelta y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shikamaru.

\- Así que te parece delicioso mi trasero?

\- Tu bien sabes sí.

\- No crees que tengo muy caída la colita?

\- Para nada!

\- Ahora entiendo el por qué?

\- El porqué de qué?

\- De la posición.

\- Cual posición?

\- Nara no te hagas el tonto conmigo que bien sé que cuando tenemos relaciones te fascina colocarme en la posición de cuatro.

*** Shikamaru se puso cual nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

\- Kami Sama mujer en esa pose tengo un maravilloso paisaje de tu trasero y entrepierna, además…

\- Qué?

\- Yo no tengo relaciones contigo…

\- Ah no?

\- No! Yo a ti te hago el amor, metete eso entre la cabeza, problemática.

*** Ahora fue el turno de Temari de estar sonrojada.

*** Shikamaru aprovechó para deslizar sus manos hasta la cola de la princesa de Suna una vez allí comenzó a apretar sus nalgas una y otra vez.

\- Ahhhh Shika me encanta cuando me haces eso!

\- El qué, nena si no te estoy haciendo nada!

\- Que me amases el culo, me encanta que lo hagas!

\- mujer problemática no me digas eso o soy capaz de prácticamente violarte.

*** Ambos se unieron en un maravilloso beso las manos de cada uno se deslizaban por el cuerpo del otro, palpándose por todos lados y sus lenguas se declaraban una batalla campal entre sus bocas; pero como el oxígeno en indispensable para los humanos se vieron obligados a separase después de un largo rato entre besos y caricias.

Detuvieron su intercambio exploratorio por un tiempo indefinido y procedieron a terminar de cocinar la comida juntos.

\- La señora Yoshino como se encuentra?

\- igual de problemática que siempre

\- entonces se encuentra bien.

\- Exacto!

\- Y los chicos?

\- Pues que te diré Ino a punto de reventar (es una referencia de parir), Chouji se le ha metido la idea de empezar una dieta y ejercicios, Naruto siempre intenso y enamorado de Sakura, Sasuke hasta que por fin se le declaró a Hinata la semana pasada y Neji y Tenten siguen negando la leche de que son algo más que amigos.

\- Mmmm creo que no me he perdido de mucho desde el mes pasado que me fui.

\- En realidad no; solo te has perdido de tener todo esto (señalándose el mismo) entre tus sábanas por treinta días.

\- Por eso mismo no me he perdido de mucho!

*** Temari dice eso en son de broma a Shikamaru guiñándole un ojo.

\- Temari, Temari eso no lo dices cuando te pongo a gemir. – Y los tiernos de mis cuñados, cómo están?

\- Kankuro sigue siendo el eterno soltero, borracho, parrandero y mujeriego de siempre y Gaara de las narices de Matsuri. – Anda! Ya le cena está lista ve colocando la mesa.

\- Como usted ordene, madame!

*** Una vez acabado de cenar y conversar tanto temas profundos como banales, llevaron los platos al fregadero, procedieron a lavarlos entre bromas y uno que otro roce por aquí y por allá. Luego fueron a sentarse a la sala de televisión para ver una película. Shikamaru estaba acostado en el sofá y tenía a Temari recostada a su pecho y entre sus piernas.

\- Amo esta película le he visto como un millón de veces y no me canso.

\- A mí esto de ver televisión me resulta problemático pero si tú quieres verla una vez más por mí no hay problema.

*** Pasados treinta minutos mientras veían la película Shikamaru introdujo su mano por el cuello de la camiseta que Temari llevaba hasta alcanzar su pecho izquierdo y comenzar a juguetear con su pezón.

\- Shika que haces?

\- Shhhhh! Tu solo dedícate a ver la película de lo demás me encargo yo. (Dijo esto susurrándole al oído)

*** Shikamaru continuo acariciando los pechos de Temari, por momentos los apretaba y por otros solo presionaba sus pezones hasta que quedaran erectos. Temari comenzó a gemir con cada roce de la mano del Nara ya lo que menos hacía era prestarle atención a la película. El Nara sacó sus brazos del cuello de la camiseta de Temari y las deslizó hasta las piernas de ella, acariciándolas detenidamente.

\- Ahh Shika!

\- Shhh sigue mirando la película.

*** Lentamente, Shikamaru serpenteó sus manos hasta el estómago de Temari, tomó los bordes de la camiseta de Temari y la subió más arriba de sus pechos, volvió a deslizar sus manos hacia abajo y se detuvo acariciar cadenciosamente alrededor del ombligo de la mujer.

Temari no paraba de hacer pequeños gemidos y cada vez que trataba de volverse para quedar cara a cara con Shikamaru, él se lo impedía y le susurraba que permaneciera viendo la película.

Pasado un rato de rozar con la yema de sus dedos el llano vientre de Temari, lentamente aventuro sus mano un poco más al sur, allí donde el chico de IQ superior a los 200 dejaba que su inteligencia se fuera a la mierda para darle paso al Neandertal, al animal sediento de sexo del duro y pervertido.

Shikamaru tocó el borde de la braguita y adentró su mano hacia su objeto de perdición.

\- Te juro que deseaba ir despacio problemática pero hace un mes que no te follo y quiero sentirte, amarte, besar todo tu cuerpo y penetrarte hasta el alma.

\- Ahhhh! Vago si..ssii…sigue tocándome así…. Me gusta.

\- Problemática no me digas eso…

\- Tócame Nara!

\- Suplícalo!

\- Ba.. ba.. baka no lo haré.. ah ah ah!

*** Shikamaru comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con sus dedos en el clítoris de Temari y sentía como poco la braguita de ella se mojaba.

\- Anda gime, mi amor gime por mi… te gusta que te toque aquí? Te guste sentir mi dedo, no preferirías sentir me a mí por entero?

*** La oji verde no podía más y dejo caer su orgullo… necesita de ese hombre y sus magníficos dedos, necesitaba la magistral lengua del Nara lamiéndole hasta los hueso, necesitaba el miembro del vago de Konoha dentro de ella, necesitaba que le hiciera el amor hasta dejarla dormida, lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba como una maldita droga, ese mocoso tres años menor se convirtió en su amalgama; el único que podía calmar a esa tormenta de arena hecha mujer.

\- Oh Kami que rico más Nara por favor quiero más dame más por favor ah ah…

-Te tengo mujer, dilo… di que eres solo mía…

\- Soy tuya Nara… ah ah ah

*** Shikamaru aventuró su dedo corazón dentro de la intimidad de su amada..

-Nara si así vago así penétrame más…

*** Temari intento masturba al chico ya que sentía la descomunal erección de él en sus nalgas, pero Shikamaru detuvo su mano y la llevó a su boca para besarla y luego lamer cada uno de sus dedos.

\- Vago y tú?

\- Shhh quédate quieta por ahora solo déjame tocarte y verte perder los estribos quiero que supliques porque te haga mía más allá de la carne Temari…

***La mujer no entendió bien esa última frase ya que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de conocer las puertas del cielo sin haber muerto, era en esos momentos donde aquella mujer tan aguerrida y férrea se convertía en un tierno corderito, ella solo se dejó hacer…

\- Ahora pequeña quiero que gires tu hermoso rostro y me mires, no cierres los ojos quiero ver tu expresión cuando te corres.

*** Temari así lo hizo y Shikamaru adentro un segundo dedo dentro de la cavidad vaginal.

-Oh Kami sama Tem estas mojada muy mojada me encanta, me estrujas los dedos, vamos tu puedes correrte con más ganas, gime…

\- mmmm ah ah ah vago me corro…

-Hazlo mi amor nadie te detiene correte, correte duro, correte por mí y sigue mirándome con esos ojos llenos de deseo que claman que me adentre en ti, que seamos dos en uno y te llene de mi..

-Maldito vago ah! Me vengo no me hables así…

*** Shikamaru movió sus dedos más rápido y con el pulgar acariciaba el clítoris que ya estaba totalmente erecto; él sabía perfectamente que la Sabaku no ya no podía más y se correría en cualquier momento. Fue en ese preciso momento en que Temari comenzó a retorcerse, a gemir más fuerte y colapsó, torció sus ojos dejándolos en blanco, sonriendo… él sentía en sus dedos las pulsaciones vaginales y toda la esencia de mujer alrededor de ellos, pero lo que más estaba adorando era contemplar a su amada problemática en éxtasis, para ese hombre verla tan entregada a él no tenía punto de comparación.

El Nara sacó sus dedos de la intimidad de Temari y los llevó a su boca lamiéndolos como si fuera la ambrosía de los dioses Griegos; Temari se recostó de lado a su pecho, escuchando los latidos del chico mientras él trazaba círculos imaginarios con sus dedos en su espalda.

-Problemática!

-Mmm

-Perdóname, no te dejé terminar de ver la película.

\- Ja! Vago no seas hipócrita que se perfectamente que no te arrepientes de nada además (abrasándolo y besándolo suavemente) te dije que he visto esa película mil veces.

\- Problemática no te mentí cuando te dije que quería ir despacio, disfrutar de un rato mágico después de tanto tiempo sin vernos pero mi deseo por ti me superó.

\- Shhh no pasa nada tenemos una semana para eso.

\- Tem quiero hacerte el amor…

\- Creí que iba tener que violarte, anda vago hazme delirar…

-Mendokusai!

*** Ambos deseaban hacer el amor, disfrutarse y gozarse mutuamente, daba inicio una nueva guerra bucal, cada beso que se daban llevaba intrínseco su pasión, sus sentidos se precipitaron, derrochaban amor, sus ritmos cardiacos se aceleraron y las palabras de seducción brotaban nuevamente.

\- Problemática he deseado tanto estar así contigo, los dos solos, amándonos en nuestra intimidad.

\- Shika…

*** Shikamaru alzó a Temari y la cargo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, una vez allí la colocó delicadamente sobre la cama. Ella se levantó de rodillas sobre la cama, tomó el rostro de su hombre entre sus manos y volvieron a besarse y tocarse por todo su cuerpo.

La dama bajo sus manos hasta la única prenda del chico, la toalla, y la tiró al piso; permaneció observando aquel monumento de pene, venoso, erecto, ni muy grande ni muy chico, depilado y grueso en toda su majestuosidad.

Temari en su encantamiento no percataba que Shikamaru la contemplaba desde lo alto.

\- Te gusta lo que ves mujer?

\- Idiota!

\- Que esperas, tómalo sabes que es completamente tuyo, date gusto mujer acaso no dijiste que querías violarme? Pues que crees estás en tu día de suerte me dejaré abusar por ti.

\- Tú lo pediste vago.

*** Una vez más se besaron con desesperación y la mujer llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del chico y comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo movimientos envolventes con su manos, de arriba hacia abajo por momentos suaves y por otros bruscos.

\- Eso es mi amor así es como me gusta vamos ah ah

\- No me prefieres a mi Nara? No prefieres hundirte en mí, sentir como te capturo con mis piernas mientras me embistes y luego te aprieto la polla con mis músculos vaginales, mmm dime?

\- Mendokusai mujer no me digas eso, harás que me corra en tu mano.

*** Temari separó sus labios y se deslizó por todo el cuerpo del Nara trazando una ruta de besos y mordiscos por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho y allí se entretuvo en lamer con devoción cada uno de sus pezones hasta dejarlos como un pequeño par de capullos; retomó la ruta hacia el sur bajando por el estómago hasta que llegó justamente a donde hace un momento tenía su mano que ahora se encontraba jugando con los testículos.

Nuevamente, la rubia permaneció por unos segundos encantada cual ratón del flautista de Hamelin bajo el hechizo que le provocaba el pene de su novio.

-Mujer no seas pervertida y deja de verme el pene…

-Cierra la boca Nara si no quieres que tela corte y se la dé a Kamatari para que juegue con ella.

\- Maldita la hora en que te regalé ese Hurón.

(Temari presionó un poco los huevos del Nara)

-Vuelve a meterte con mi precioso y te los apretaré hasta que te dé una gangrena.

\- Basta mujer déjate de chachara y metete mi polla en tu boca de una buena v…ah!

*** No pudo terminar de hablar ya que estaba en shock debido al placer de sentir la suavidad de la lengua de su chica succionando su glande, metiéndosela caso por entero en su boca, lamiendo la longitud de este de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con una de sus manos lo sostenía desde su base y con la otra acariciaba los huevos.

\- Joder problemática lo haces muy bien pero necesito entrar en ti ya! (decía esto mientras se agarraba su cabello en señal de desesperación).

*** Shikamaru no podía más así que empezó a mover sus caderas como si estuviera penetrándola.

-Por todos los Hokages, mujer déjame entrar en ti, te necesito…

\- Que tanto lo quieres vago?

\- Joder mujer… oh maldita sea sí así mujer lame más así.

*** Shikamaru la apartó y la volvió a besar.

-Me vuelves loco!

-Te amo vago!

\- Y yo a ti mujer!

*** Retomaron los besos y las caricias…

-Oe mujer quítate esa camiseta que no quiero ser el único que anda desnudo.

***Temari lo obedeció y se quitó la prenda y aparecieron aquellos dos grandes pechos que tanto enloquecían al joven, decorados con un par de pezones rosados y erectos, piel blanca como armiño, suaves y que pedían ser atendidos por él. El cuerpo de aquella dama emanaba un olor tan refrescante como el viento otoñal; lo único que impedía al Nara ver a Temari en toda su gloria era aquella pequeña braguita negra de encaje que dejaba entre ver su pubis totalmente depilado.

La recostó sobre el colchón mientras el ritual de besos y caricias volvía a ganar terreno en esa cama; comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de ella desde los pies, trazando con su lengua la longitud de sus largas piernas, el vientre, se detuvo un rato entreteniéndose con sus senos, acariciándolos, besándolos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos con devoción, subió hasta su rostro y con uno de sus dedos acaricio la mandíbula de la chica y se quedaba hipnotizado, contemplando aquellos ojos verde- azulados; sonriendo ladinamente; sin embargo, dejó deliberadamente su vagina- definitivamente ese hombre algo tenía entre manos.

-Me tienes loco, te amo!

\- Vago te necesito!

*** El Nara introdujo su mano en la intimidad de Temari para estimularla mientras la besaba con desespero.

\- Puedo sentir tu humedad, tu vibrar mujer me enloquece! – Me muero por ser uno solo contigo…

\- Y qué esperas vago, que te envíe una invitación?

\- Para nada cariño! Yo no necesito de eso te puedo asegurar que tu cuerpo es más mío que tuyo así que abre tus piernas… ábrelas para mí.

\- entra en mí Shika no puedo más, por favor!

\- Espera mujer primero debo comerte toda.

*** Temari le facilitó el camino al Nara separando sus piernas, metió sus pulgares en el elástico de la braga para deslizarla pero Shikamaru la detuvo.

\- Que pasa?

\- No te las quites déjame a mí hacerlo.

*** La braga de la rubia cayó en algún lugar de la habitación y esta vez fue el turno del Nara en quedar con la mente en blanco; frente a él tenía su fuente de placer, su bella vagina, pequeña casi virginal, no dudo un segundo en ponerse de cuclillas y colocar su cabeza entre las piernas de Temari, separó los labios vaginales con sus dedos e intercaló su mirada con Temari y luego con su vagina.

\- Hermosa!

*** Lamió el clítoris de la mujer hasta ponerlo erecto e introdujo nuevamente sus dedos para penetrarla con ellos.

-Ah ah ah ah Kami que rico!

-Eso es mi amor vente en mi boca quiero saborearte.

\- Vago quiero más.. Dame más.. Hazme tuya…

\- No te impacientes mujer que tendrás todo de mí!

***Shikamaru continuó su ardua labor hasta que la rubia de Suna colapsó en orgasmo que hizo mojar hasta las sábanas.

\- Delicioso! Amo cuando te vienes en mi boca.

*** Y él no espero a que ella volviera a entrar en razón, tomó su virilidad y la penetró de una sola vez y hasta el fondo.

\- Ay!

\- Te hice daño mi amor?

-Mmm poquito!

\- Lo siento mi ángel pero no puedo más, necesito hacerte el amor ya!

-Yo tampoco puedo más Shika.

***Shikamaru sacó totalmente su pene y lo volvió adentrar lentamente en ella esta vez con cuidado de no hacerle daño; esto dio inicio al vaivén de ambas caderas.

\- Eso es mi amor aráñame la espalda déjame saber tu excitación, tu desesperación, tranquila que no iré a ninguna parte.

\- Shika más duro te quiero más dentro de mí…

\- Mujer, quiero oír mi nombre en tus labios.

-Shika! Shika! Shika! Ah ah ah…

***El chico podía sentir como las paredes vaginales de la mujer le apretaban el pene señal de que en cualquier momento ella se correría, la embistió más fuerte, los gemidos de Temari pasaron a ser casi gritos y eso desbocó al Nara convirtiéndolo en un semental que lo único que quería era perderse en ese coro de gemidos incesantes.

\- Por Kami, Temari me corro…

***Temari no lo escuchó ya que se encontraba perdida en su propio placer su orgasmo había llegado arrastrado consigo cualquier intento de cordura.

\- Por todos mis ancestros no puedo más…

*** Shikamaru al sentir en plenitud el orgasmo de Temari no aguanto más y dio una cuantas embestidas en búsqueda de suyo, cuando sintió unos espasmos en su interior sabía que estaba a punto de correrse así que hizo el intento de salirse del interior de la dama pero las fuertes piernas de esta se encontraban entrelazadas a su cintura impidiéndole el paso.

\- Problemática déjame que me aparte me voy a correr.

\- No te apartes, quiero sentirte unido a mí.

-Puedo embarazarte?

\- No me importa.

-Segura?

\- Sí, lléname de ti.

*** Shikamaru dio una embestida más y se corrió dentro de ella.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

*** gritaron al unísono y extenuados quedaron, abrazados en el colchón, acariciándose, besándose, compartiendo más allá que esa cama, su alientos, sus flujos; estaban entregando sus almas.

Porque el hilo rojo del destino hace mucho tiempo predijo que ellos nacieron para ser… dos en uno! FIN

 **Hola, espero que les guste… saludos!**


End file.
